A Game of Thrones: Chapter 16
=Chapter 16= Page start(paperback version): p. 153 POV Character: Eddard Stark Synopsis After four days, Vayon Poole comes to Eddard with the news that Arya has been found. Eddard is relieved that it was Jory Cassel who found her, not the queen's men. Unfortunately, the Lannister guards at the gate had her brought directly before the king and queen. Eddard heads for the audience chamber himself, asking for Sansa to be brought as well. Eddard arrives at the audience chamber and goes to Arya's side. After reassuring her, he turns angrily to the king, asking why Arya was not brought to him at once. Cersei bridles at his tone, but Robert apologizes, saying he just wanted to get the business over with quickly. The queen wants justice to be done, and according to Joffrey's story, Arya and Mycah attacked him and beat on him with clubs before throwing his sword in the river. Arya angrily denies the story, and Robert commands her to tell the truth to her king. Renly is amused at the fate of Lion's Tooth, and is angrily asked to leave. Joffrey gives his own account, which differs strongly from Arya's. Eddard asks Sansa to tell her version, but she claims that it happened so fast that she didn't see. Arya angrily screams at her sister, then attacks her. Jory pulls her off and Cersei says that she is as wild as her wolf. Cersei wants her punished, but Robert says that he will punish Joffrey if Eddard will take care of Arya. Cersei asks what will be done about the direwolf. Nymeria has not been found by the hunters, and Cersei offers a reward in gold for its pelt. Robert says he won't pay for it, and Cersei angrily retorts that he should be the one to get her the wolfskin. Robert says they don't have a wolf, and Cersei says that they do. Eddard quickly realizes that they mean Lady; Robert acquiesces and sends for Ser Ilyn Payne. Sansa and Arya both protest that Lady was innocent, and Eddard pleads for Robert to change his mind, but the king will not back down from his promise to his wife. Eddard asks Robert to do it himself, but the king leaves the hall. Eddard says that he will kill the wolf himself, despite Cersei's suspicions. He goes to where Lady has been chained up, and does the deed. Sandor Clegane and his hunters return shortly afterward. Clegane says that they didn't find Arya, but they found her pet. He drops a corpse at Eddard's feet, which turns out to be not Nymeria, but Mycah. Character List Appearing: *Arya Stark *Barristan Selmy *Cersei Lannister Baratheon *Eddard Stark *Joffrey Baratheon *Jory Cassel *Lady *Raymun Darry *Renly Baratheon *Robert Baratheon *Sandor Clegane *Sansa Stark *Vayon Poole Mentioned: *Ilyn Payne *Jaime Lannister *Mycah *Nymeria (Direwolf) *Rhaegar Targaryen Terms Mentioned Places: *Trident *Winterfell Terms: *Direwolf *Hand of the King *Ice *Lannister *Lion's Tooth *Stark Plot Points # A Game of Thrones: Chapter 16 Category: A Song of Ice And Fire chapters--POV Eddard